


Une langue à revoir

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [278]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Brazil, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FIFA World Cup 2014, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Language Barrier, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Niko ne parle pas la même langue, mais il comprend quand même.





	Une langue à revoir

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais pas

Une langue à revoir

Niko soupira doucement. C'était fini. Il n'y avait plus de match à jouer, et quelque part il était rassuré de ne plus avoir à stresser jour et nuit en attendant des matches. La coupe du monde se terminait pour la Croatie, et pour lui. Rob l'avait regardé tristement en le voyant quitter leur hôtel, Niko avait besoin de prendre l'air, de se sentir vivre en dehors de la pression de l'équipe nationale. Il avait retiré sa veste et avait pris un chewing-gum pour s'occuper. Niko avait toujours rêvé de visiter le Brésil, mais maintenant il voulait juste s'enterrer, ne plus être vu par personne. Le Brésil était un magnifique pays, cependant Niko ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose que son échec, sa défaite perpétuelle dans un pays de cœur. À force de rester les yeux plantés sur le sol, Niko finit par se heurter avec quelqu'un, c'était prévisible mais il avait espéré que ça n'arriverait pas. Niko releva les yeux pour s'excuser dans une langue adéquate mais il n'avait pas prévu de se cogner à James Rodriguez, le prodige de l'équipe de Colombie. Niko plongea dans son piètre niveau d'espagnol pour s'excuser, mais Rodriguez lui fit un signe du doigt en souriant, semblant lui signifier que ça n'avait pas un réel intérêt pour lui, que ce n'était pas grave peut-être.

Niko ne comprit pas pourquoi il suivit James à travers une rue bondée de Rio, mais la vue de haut qu'il obtint de la ville valait le détour. James continuait de lui sourire, Niko commençait presque à oublier sa désillusion, la bonne humeur du colombien lui permettait d'aller mieux. Au bout de quelques minutes, Niko sourit à James, il espérait le voir gagner quelque chose cette année, sinon il serait presque déçu.

Fin


End file.
